


More Than Friends

by awoo



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoo/pseuds/awoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck," Vinny cursed as his last stock vanished, "Suck my dick, you Swedish asshole." </p><p>"Alright," Joel laughed, his accent thick. </p><p>"Wait... wait, what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this while drunk so my apologies if it's a mess.

Vinny settled down in his fake leather chair in front of his pc, preparing for a stream. Tonight he planned to play Mario Kart 8 with Joel but it was taking him awhile to set things up due to technical difficulties. Nothing new there. He glanced at the twitch chat every once in awhile while he fiddled with his audio settings, fine tuning them. Once he was satisfied he started up the stream.

"Check, check," he said, making sure the settings were alright, "Hey guys."

The chat erupted with messages about various things, most referencing some sort of meme. Vinny sighed, silently reading a couple of them to himself. He swore he saw the word "bees" at least 50 times. He shook his head and turned his Wii U on as he called Joel. The two streamers played late into the night, neither of them becoming particularly good at the game but having fun nonetheless.

"Oh by the way, something random, just complete off the wall," Joel suddenly asked, "What's the weirdest G rated sexual kink you've ever heard of?"

"Weirdest?" Vinny echoed, "Uhh, I don't know man there's some pretty weird shit out there. Maybe, like, a Nickleback fetish."

Joel laughed, "That is pretty weird."

"Just imagine someone listening to Nickleback and jerking off. 'Oh yeah, baby, I _will_ look at that photograph, mmmm, show it to me."

"Oh god yeah man that's weird," Joel confirmed as his shifted in his seat, adjusting his pants. He was thankful Vin couldn't see him getting hard over a joke, like a damn middle schooler.

While they were goofing off Joel hit Vinny with a red shell.

"You fucking dickbag," Vinny nearly yelled as he fell from 3rd to 8th place, "I'm going to fucking get you back for that."

"Yeah?" Joel egged him on, "Come an' try."

They fell into a rhythm, hitting each other with items and cursing, paying more attention to each other than to any of the cpus. As midnight approached they played a few more games then said goodnight to stream, but their skype call lingered.

"So," Vinny said, "That was a good stream, thanks for playing, Joel."

"No problem dude, let me know if you ever want to stream some Mario Kart together again."

"Yeah of course, maybe next tuesday? I've got a couple other games we could play if you get bored."

"Get bored of you? Oh, I could never~, " Joel joked before they said goodbyes. He didn't say it, but Vinny sincerely hoped that what he said was true.

* * *

Next Tuesday came and the duo played more games on stream, this time switching to Smash 4 halfway through the night. Joel, not being experienced as Vinny, took quite a beating until he warmed up to the controls. Once he memorized a few characters moves he stood a chance versus Vin. It didn't take long before he got lucky and 3 stocked Vinny.

"Oh fuck," Vinny cursed as his last stock vanished, "Suck my dick, you Swedish asshole."

"Alright," Joel laughed, his accent thick.

"Wait... wait, what?"

* * *

A few weeks later Vinny got a text from Joel.

_I'm gonna be in New York next week visiting distant family but I'll have some free time while there if you want to hang out._

Vin perked up, excited to spend time with Joel that doesn't include communicating exclusively through microphones. He debates responding right away but decides to wait an hour beforehand as to not seem desperate.

 _That'd be great, I'm free all weekend. I know this bar we could meet up at if you'd like._ Vinny texted back.

Joel's response came much quicker than Vinny expected. _Sure Vin, I'd love to go on a date with you to a bar. As long as your beefriend doesn't get jealous. ;)_

Vin groaned. _I assure you I'm 100% single. There's no beefriend. There's no bees at all, actually, you dick._

_Don't let your beefriend catch you talking to another man about dicks._

_I will end you._ Vinny shoved his phone back into his pocket. He wouldn't admit it, but even jokingly talking to Joel about his dick got him a little flustered.

* * *

Sitting at the outdoor bar, Vinny ordered a beer to sip at while he waited for Joel to arrive. He was nervous and tapping his fingers against the bar top to let out pent up energy. He looked around, hoping to locate Joel, to no avail. _Maybe this was a mistake,_ he thought, _maybe Joel really hadn't been flirting with him, and all of it had been just a joke. Oh god, what if he shows up, sees I've gotten the wrong idea, and turns me down? What if I've got this whole thing all wrong?_ He swallows. _I've got to get out of here._

Vinny didn't bother finishing his drink before standing up and walking hurriedly towards the exit. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to regain his composure. As he crossed the parking lot towards his car, he heard Joel greeting him from a few feet away, causing him to jump. Vinny's eyes shot open and he looked in Joel's direction, slightly panicked.

"O-oh, hey!" Vinny greeted him in return, "I, uh, forgot my wallet in my car." He laughed nervously and hoped his lie sounded legitimate. Judging by Joel's relaxed expression, he either didn't question it or he didn't care.

Unlocking his car, Vinny pretends to search in his glove compartment for a minute before pulling out a couple dollars in cash that happened to be stashed in there. It was only around $5, but it was enough to make it seem as if he wasn't _completely_ lying, he hoped.

Once he shoved the cash into his back pocket, Vinny turned to face Joel and gave him a smile, "Nice to see you, dude."

"Yeah man it's not often we get to hang out together in real life," Joel agreed as the two of them walked towards the bar  
inside the restaurant.

Vinny took a deep breath, wondering how it was possible that he was even more nervous now than he had been before.

* * *

The pair sat at the bar, drinking and catching up. They talked mostly about mundane things, like what they had been spending their time doing lately, how Red Vox's first album was being received, what weird games they planned to stream soon. It took around an hour for the conversation to take a less than family-friendly turn.

"So Vinny," Joel laughed, "Just how hip is it to fuck bees?"

Vinny grumbled. There was truly no escape from this meme. "Not as hip as it is to fuck literally anything else."

Joel's eyebrows wiggled as he gave Vinny a suggestive look, "Is that so?"

Blushing under Joel's gaze, Vin faked a cough in an attempt to delay his response, "There's.. th-there's nothing appealing about bees."

Laughing and nodding, Joel agreed, "Bees may not be appealing... But you?" he leaned towards Vinny every so slightly and licked his lips before pulling back and laughing, his expression returning to normal.

Vinny blushed a deep red and let out a weak, breathy chuckle. Was he reading Joel correctly? Had he really just implied that he finds Vinny sexually appealing? Sure, anything was more appealing than bees, and he supposed that "anything" _did_ include him, but he couldn't be positive that Joel hadn't been implying something... more.

* * *

Vinny closed the door to his apartment behind him after he led Joel inside.

"I'd give you the grand tour but there's not much to see. Living room's here and," Vin pointed to his left, "Kitchen's there."

Joel nodded in acknowledgement as he sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and clicking through channels still he found some terrible SyFy movie to leave on. Vinny sat next to him, not on the opposite side of the couch but not exactly on Joel's lap either. He figured there was only one way he could figure out if all Joel's flirting had been legitimate, and even if it had the potential to ruin their friendship, part of him ached to know too badly to care. They watched the movie, making fun of the awful special effects, while Vinny scooted closer to Joel until their legs were so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of the other man. He thought of what it would be like to feel that heat in places less chaste. Vinny blushed as his gaze drifted from Joel's leg to the space between his legs. His mind wandered, imagining what was underneath Joel's clothing.

"Vinny?" Joel's voice. Shit.

Suddenly alert, Vinny looked up at Joel's eyes, guilt painted on his face, which felt hotter than the sun. "I, uh..." Vinny tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind. _This is it,_ he thought, _I'm fucked._

Joel just laughed, "I was beginning to think this was one sided."

_Huh?_

Not a moment was wasted before Joel's lips came crashing onto his. Vinny let out a startled moan while kissing the longer haired man back. He pushed against Joel's body, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and standing up, dragging Joel with him and urging him towards the bedroom. As he attempted to guide Joel to lay on the bed there was a struggle between the two of them. Joel pushed back and rotated them around so that Vin laid back on the bed instead.

Climbing on top, with his legs on either side on Vinny's, Joel passionately kissed him. He then rutted against the man beneath him, feeling Vinny's hard dick through his jeans. Joel slide one of his hands beneath Vin's shirt, and it grazed across his nipples, rubbing small circles around them. Joel planted kisses on Vinny's neck and bit down, hoping to leave his mark in the form of Hickeys. Vinny bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan. He was uncomfortably hard, and if the bulge in Joel's pants was any indication, so was he. Vin couldn't take it anymore, he bucked against the man on top of him, keeping his hips canted as he let out a plea.

"Joel," he rasped out, "Joel, please."

Joel smirked and flipped Vinny over onto his stomach, then looped one hand around Vin's hip, pulling the man's ass up into the air while placing his free hand on his upper body to push it down. He then pulled Vin's pants down and out of the way. Joel reached over to the nightstand, pulling lube out of the top drawer, and slathered it on his fingers. He inserted a finger into Vinny's tight hole, stretching him gently before adding another. Joel ran his hand around to cup Vinny's balls, giving them a gentle squeeze, then to his dick. He briefly jerked Vin off, savoring the way the man whimpered and squirmed beneath him.

Joel undid his belt, removed his pants and boxers, then pressed his cock against Vinny's exposed backside. He leaned over so he could whisper in Vinny's ear, accent as sexy as ever, "Are you ready for me?"

Vinny shuddered, Joel's words were deep and seductive beneath his Swedish accent, and if Vinny hadn't spent the last couple weeks fantasizing about what it would be like to have Joel fuck him, he may have cum right then and there. With how much time he spent looking forward to going all the way, Vinny wouldn't forgive himself if he cut this night short.

"Y-yes," Vinny choked out. He was blushing so heavily his face felt on fire.

The longer haired man stroked his hard, hot dick a few times before pressing it inside Vinny's opening. Gently at first, of course, to give him a chance to stretch, then rougher. When the full length of Joel was inside him, Vinny let out an weak involuntary moan.

"You like that, baby?" Joel teased as he slowly started pumping.

The man beneath him grunted in reply, savoring the pleasure he was receiving. Joel's dick felt huge inside of him. He shamelessly rocked back against him, all his previous embarrassment about seeming overeager having melted away. All Vin could think about now was how badly he needed Joel to cum inside him, to feel that sticky warmth fill him.

The sound of the two men breathing heavily, along with Vinny's quiet whimpering, filled the room. Joel moaned as he picked up the pace and slammed into Vinny, who cried out.

"H-h.. harder," Vinny begged. In all his fantasies Joel took what he wanted and left Vinny spent. Joel answered by reaching around and tugging roughly at Vinny's cock. His grip was tight as he pounded into the man in sync with each stroke.

Vin's body shook and he gasped every time Joel bottomed out inside him. He felt his groin tightening and his body tense and then, suddenly, he came hard. The muscles tightening around Joel's cock in response to Vin's orgasm caused the two of them to climax simultaneously. Vinny felt Joel's warm semen entering his body as his own shot mostly into Joel's hand, which was still wrapped around his penis.

Once they had exhausted themselves, the couple collapsed onto the bed. They laid side by side, panting heavily in attempt to catch their breath, both of them sticky with sweat and cum.

"God, Joel," Vinny said between gasps, "That was.. I mean, you were..." he struggled to find a word to describe what had just happened.

"Good?" Joel suggested.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed, "Yeah, that works."


End file.
